Pencil
Pencil |image1 = Pencil BFB.png|BFB Pencil IDFB.png|IDFB Pencil BFDIA.png|BFDIA |imagewidth = 150 |gender = Female |place = BFB: 64th (4,595 votes) |species = No. 2 School Graphite Pencil |team = BFDIA: (until episode 5a), (episode 5a and later) BFB: |episode = BFB: FreeSmart Breaks Up |friends = Match (BFF) Bubble Ruby Book Ice Cube Firey Lightning P1P Polandball Germanyball}} |h = 120px |enemies = Flower Spongy Puffball Tennis Ball Golf Ball Fanny }} |first_appearance = FreeSmart |latest_appearance = FreeSmart Breaks Up |color = Pink (eraser) Silver (metal ferrule) Dark orange, orange, light orange (base) Beige (sharpened base) Dark grey (lead) |deaths = 11 |voice = Michael Huang |kills = 124 |origin = BFDI |likes = Her all and chocolate |dislikes = Being eliminated, villains, ��️em��️, Spongy, Flower |status = Eliminated (4,595 votes)}} Pencil is a female character in EBCGD. She has an alliance with Match, Bubble and Ruby. She was the driver of the FreeSmart Van in BFDIA 5a, and was eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom of Battle for BFDI, and FreeSmart Breaks Up in EBCGD, with over double the amount of votes of Fanny. Appearance Pencil appears to be a No. 2 graphite pencil. Her tip is tan, her graphite is grey, her main body is 3 shades of orange, her metal is silver, and her eraser is pink. Personality Pencil has been shown to be a leader, enthusiastic, and a little bossy. She has a big ego, and often betrays or belittles her alliance members, especially Ice Cube. In Battle for BFDI, Pencil is ruder than she was before. She's now bossier, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock who she doesn't like (e.g.: Spongy, Flower, Fanny). She also belittles her alliance-mates more, as she demoted Bubble to "bember" for stopping Lightning from zapping Flower. Coverage In FreeSmart, Dr. Eggman captures Bubble. Match throws Pencil in order to hit his ship, but captures Pencil as well. the three fly over to Neptune, so that Dr. Eggman can refuel his ship. The FreeSmart Rocket Ship crashes into Dr. Eggman’s ship, causing them to merge together, allowing the remaining FreeSmarters and Firey to save Pencil and Bubble. They escape, and put Dr. Eggman in his own jail. However, he explodes it, and (offscreen) they all fly to Earth (except for Ice Cube . In Comic 7, Pencil sees an apple on a tree. She tries to retrieve it, but then gets trapped in a glob of Dissolve Honey. Bubble tries to pull her out, but her too gets trapped in a glob of Dissolve Honey. Slender Man says “Ha!” and the ground below them opens, and they fall into a cave. Match notices they are missing, asp day sees the page “Always Watching, no Eyes”. Match says that she has to save Pencil. Slender Man appears, and slowly and creepily extends one of his tentacles. Pencil 1 Polandball watches, and shoots a bullet at Slender Man, who teleports away after killing Match. The “1-UP Bullet” hits her, reviving her. In FreeSmart Breaks Up, Pencil stands with the rest of the members of FreeSmart. She then later says whatever is going on needs to stop. With 4,595 votes, she was eliminated. She told Match to activate the “Elimination-Prevention-Plan”, but in the middle of her sentence, she was sucked into Four (specifically, Eternal Algebra Class). In Four Goes Too Far, an episode in Battle for BFDI, Four was multiplied by Zero, possibly killing him, X, and everyone in Eternal Algebra Class (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, and Liy). Since he was the only way to bearing back other people, Pencil may never return and is thus, permanently dead. Vote history Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare: May have died when she's pushed off a cliff by Ice Cube (Debatable). #Lofty: Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Is killed by Remote's acid. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##Falls down a cliff. ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is thrown into an incinerator by Tennis Ball. #No More Snow!: Is disintegrated by a random laser. #It's a Monster: Drowns in the Goiky Canal hundreds of times. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Sawed in half by FreeSmart. #Four Goes Too Far: Four is multiplied by Zero. Kills Total kills: 124 Trivia *'Running Gag:' In BFB, Pencil orders Lightning to shock people. *Pencil is the only BFDI contestant to appear in more than 5 object shows. *Pencil is one of 6 BFDI characters to appear in Inanimate Insanity. The others are Announcer, Coiny, Firey, Rocky, and Puffball Speaker Box. ** Nickel also appears but as an official contestant. *Pencil makes a cameo in episode 1 of Challenge to Win when she was seen with the other players. *As mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil spent the most time on the Squishy Cherries, due to her being picked first and Pin's early elimination. *Along with Flower and Match, Pencil is considered one of the most hated and controversial female characters in BFDI. *Pencil's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge; She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music was played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She was the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *In Total Firey Island, Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on episode 3 of Inanimate Insanity when Nickel said that pencils were stupid. **She was also voiced by Michael Huang on her cameo. *Pencil and Blocky are the only characters with more than a hundred kills. *Pencil has the second highest kill count. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything", and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on it being fuzzy. *Pencil holds the record for going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, at 1 year and 3 months, or 17 episodes. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak was broken because englishcreamcakes cast the first ever vote for Pencil. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. **She was also the last contestant to receive their first vote. *Pencil is the contestant with the most colors, apart from speaking puffball, with 7 colors. *Sometimes, Pencil and Match's mouths are seen connected into one. *Her voice is really similar to Test Tube in Inanimate Insanity II. *She is the first contestant who can grab something with both of her arms and legs, as seen in BFDIA 5e when she throws Freeze Juices to Team No-Name. *At the end of the preview of BFIS, Pencil is seen sleeping, then she wakes up at the last second. *According to some information in Cary Huang's video "Yoyle City: Behind the Scenes", Pencil is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not pencil sizes. **This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. *Pencil can be greedy, mean and competitive sometimes, and that is probably what caused her elimination. *Pencil's favorite color is brown, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil may be vengeful, as shown in Rescission, when she zapped Firey after he did the same thing to her friend, Bubble. *The first version of Pencil had an upside down body and no arms. Pencil 1.0 was officially called "scary". *Pencil has broken her tip only once, in Barriers and Pitfalls. *Pencil shares her scream with Firey, as seen in Welcome Back. *Pencil has been shown to somehow dislike Match, as shown in Welcome Back. *Pencil is often mistaken for a male by fans, possibly due to her low tone for a female character. *She was the first ever character to appear in EBCGD. See also }} Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:FreeSmart Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Pencil Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Engulfed by Four Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pink Category:Silver Category:Orange Category:Gray